The Tatto
by rakel7Rk
Summary: Nami se hace un tatuaje, y a Luffi le pica muchisimo la curiosidad. Me quedó un poco extraño, pero creo que esta bien. Disfrutenlo!


Hola! Tenia ganas de escribir una historia de Luffi y Nami, pero no se me ocurria nada interesnate… Y me salió esto. Tal vez los personajes no son muy reales, o me he inventado muchas cosas de la necesarias… pero, espero que os guste.

Disclaimer: no me pertencen los perosnajes de One Piece, pero no creo que debamos ponerlo todo el tiempo. A fin de cuentas eso ya lo sabemos, no?

The Tattoo

P.O.V. Nami

Hacia tiempo que quería deshacerse del maldito tatuaje que tenía en el brazo. El que Squalo le había hecho.

Tenía que quitárselo, porque a fin de cuentas, había muerto, y ya no pertenecía mas a los tritones.

Había decidido hacerse uno nuevo. En el pecho. Pero…

Nunca tenían mucho tiempo. Quería mantener en secreto que iba a 'retocar' el tatuaje de Squalo, para que no pareciese un tiburón. Aunque le iba a costar mucho tiempo, y paciencia.

Lo había planeado todo, de manera que el tatuaje quedaría entre cutre e inservible. Pero para ella, eso significaba la libertad absoluta. O algo parecido.

En cuanto al otro tatuaje, jamás diría que era. Le daba algo de vergüenza.

Asique cuando amarraron a aquella isla en su camino al Grand Line, y con la excusa de irse a comprar ropa, se fue directa en busca de una tienda donde pudiera cumplir su cometido.

Dos horas después, salía con el brazo y pecho vendado, rumbo al barco. Se había entretenido mas de la cuenta, y la deberían estar buscando por todos lados para irse.

Cuando llegó al barco, los 4 hombres estaban hablando entre sí.

-Ya estoy aquí.

-¡Nami! Has tardado mucho…- me recibió Usopp.

-Si, eso, ¿Dónde estabas?- dijo el Capitán.

-Dejad a mi dulce flor, tiene un brazo vendado…- dijo Sanji mientras corría hacia mi con toda la intención de abrazarme.

-No me ha pasado nada, eso solo que tenía cosas que hacer.- dije distraída, ignorando los ocho pares de ojos que me miraban interesados.

-¿Robar?- dijo Zoro.

-¡Maldito! Yo solo robo a piratas, no a gente inocente…- le contesté malhumorada.

-Pues siendo una pirata… es raro.- dijo Luffi, sacándome finalmente de quicio.

A veces estar en el barco con cuatro tios era algo bueno, porque si atacaban el barco o lo que fuera, ellos hacían todo el trabajo. Pero a veces se comportaban como unos malditos críos.

-¡Dejadme en paz! Para que lo sepáis me fui a una tienda de tatuajes.

-¿De tatuajes?- dijo Usopp – Así que… te has quitado el tatuaje de Squalo.

-¡¿Cómo diablos quieres que me quite un tatuaje? No se puede. Lo he retocado un poco. Eso es todo.

Rapido como el viento, Luffi me quito con mucha maña el vendaje, y el tatuaje quedó a la vista de todos.

- Que cutre, ¿no?- dijo con su inocencia.

-Si, es verdad…- corroboró Usopp.

-Dejad a Nami, malditos. Es el tatuaje mas bonito del mundo.- dijo Sanji.

-Vamos, hombre, que es una cutrada. Te hubiera valido mas haberte quedado como antes.- dijo Zoro, que se preparaba para echarse otra siesta.

-No es perfecto, pero al menos no se ve que sea la bandera de los tritones, y con eso me doy por satisfecha.- dije traspasando con la mirada a cada uno de ellos.- Si no os gusta, no miréis.

Y me dispuse a marchar a mi habitación, donde estaban mis mapas.

-¿Por qué llevas otro vendaje?- dijo Zoro, con aire misterioso.

-Porque me he hecho uno nuevo.- ¿Cómo habrá podido…? ¡¿Pero este tio donde me mira?

-¿Te has hecho uno nuevo? ¿Qué es?- preguntó Luffi con curiosidad.

-Eso, es un secreto, que me llevaré a la tumba.

Y me fui lo mas rápido que puede a mi habitación. Que pesados podían ser los piratas a veces…

P.O.V. Nami

Al rato, Luffi me fue a buscar a la habitación.

-Nami, es hora de cenar.- me llamó.

-Ahora voy, un momento.

Se quedó esperando. Parecía que una pregunta quemaba su cabeza. No tardó mucho en formularla.

-Oye, Nami… ¿No e vas a decir que te has tatuado?

-No.

-¿Por qué?- dijo haciendo un puchero.

-Porque no. Tendrás que quitarme la camiseta para averiguarlo. – dije sin pensar lo que decía.- Y ni se te ocurra.- dije adivinando sus intenciones.

-Vengaaa… No se lo diré a nadie.

-No.

Me levanté mientras seguíamos discutiendo, hasta llegar a la cocina.

-Ahí esta mi querida Nami… -dijo Sanji al verme entrar.

Me senté. Puso un plato delante de mi, mientras Luffi seguía buscando la manera de a) saber que es mi tatuaje, b) comer de mi plato.

Todos parecían muy curiosos respecto a ello.

Bueno, Zoro no. Se limitó a comer tranquilamente en su esquina, haciendo caso omiso a lo que había a su alrededor.

-No me miréis de esa manera, que me dais escalofríos.

-Cuando sepamos que tienes tatuado. Vengaaa- dijo Usopp.

-Que pesados… ¿De verdad quereís saberlo?

-¡Si!- gritó Luffi lo mas alto que pudo.

-Seguro que es mi nombre… - dijo Sanji con voz melosa.

-Mi tatuaje pone: ¡METEOS EN VUESTROS ASUNTOS!- grité. Luego me levanté y me marché de allí.

Piratas…

P.O.V. Luffi

Nami se marchó de la cocina, dejándonos con los oídos taponados. Al menos yo no oia nada.

Zoro se había despertado, pero se había vuelto a dormir en un segundo. Usopp lloraba de miedo, y Sanji decía algo de Nami, que no parecía muy inocente.

-¿Sanji? ¿Cómo le quitas la camiseta a una chica, con su permiso?- le pregunté. Nada perdía, ¿no? La curiosidad me mataba.

-¿Vas a quitarle la camiseta Nami? ¿Por qué? – dijo mientras se ponía rojo. A la vez que Usopp, y Zoro, que se había despertado de nuevo.

-Para ver su nuevo tatuaje.

-Si tu lo dices… Pues no se… Dila que quieres verlo, ¿no?

-Pero no me deja. Lo intenté, pero me advirtió con su cara de 'hazlo y muere'…

-Dejalo ya, Luffi. Es un maldito tatuaje. ¿Qué mas da?- dijo Zoro.

-Pero yo quiero verlo. Y luego os lo diré.

Usopp levnató la mirada con la curiosidad latente.

-A lo mejor podemos adivinarlo. Pensemos como una mujer.

-Para eso necesitaremos a una mujer. Luffi no piensa directamente, Sanji es un pervertido de mierda, tu no has tenido una mujer delante en toda tu vida, y yo… Yo paso. – dijo Zoro, mientras se levantaba y se marchaba.

-¡Oye!- gritamos a la vez los tres.

-Bueno, ahora que no esta Zoro, te voy a decir como puedes quitarle la camiseta a una mujer, con su permiso.- me dijo Sanji.

-¡¿Cómo?- preguntamos Usopp y yo al tiempo.

-¿A vosotros, el cuento de la cigüeña os lo seguís creyendo o no?

-No.- dijo Usopp rojo.

Se refería a sexo, ¿no? Mama no quería contarme mucho al respecto, pero los chicos hablábamos de ello.

-No, dije convencido.- nunca había estado con una mujer de manera intima, pero sabía la teoría un poco por alto. Mas o menos.

-Pues, engañala con la escusa de tener una noche loca con ella. Te das una alegría, y encima ves el tatuaje.

-Pero…- dijo Usopp.

-Hazme caso, Luffi, no hay manera de hacerlo mas rápido. Besala, cortale el paso, dile que te gusta, y el resto… es historia.- dijo mientras sonreía con malicia.

¿Qué podía perder?

P.O.V. Nami

Trabajaba con ahinco en mi último mapa. Estaba algo enfadada con los chicos. Cuando de pronto, Luffi irrumpió en la habitación con paso decidido, y algo serio.

'¿Qué está tramando?' pensé.

-Luffi.- dije en modo de saludo, mientras volvía mi vista al papel.

-Nami.- contestó él- puedes… podemos… ¿hablar?

-Mmmm, si. Vale- dije titubeante, mientras me levantaba y me dirigía hacia él.- ¿qué pasa?

-Nami, yo…- titubeó- te quiero.- me soltó a bocajarro.

Me mente se quedó en blanco. ¿Qué?

Debía admitir, que Luffi me gustaba. Era muy mono. El típico chico que es como tu hermano, pero que como pases el suficiente tiempo con él, te acabas enamorando de sus tonterías y su inocencia.

Pero jamás pensé que él me quería.

No me dejó tiempo a penas para pensar, o responder. Chocó sus labios contra los mios, y me sujetó la cabeza con sus manos para que no me fuera.

No parecía tener mucha idea de cómo seguir, asique lo alenté a que siguiera. Con mucho cuidado me separé lo suficiente de él, y le susurré:

-Yo también te quiero.

Y lo besé. Más bien, casi me lo como. Al principio todo era con mucho tacto, pero la pasión se hizo dueña de la situación en poco.

Nuestras manos recorrían al otro intentando memorizarnos. Nuestras bocas parecían pegadas. Y sin cuidado ninguno, Luffi me quitó la camiseta. Y el resto… es historia.

P.O.V. Luffi

En realidad no había engañado a Nami. Es verdad que hacía tiempo que la veía con otros ojos.

Mi madre solía decir que el roce hace el cariño, y la verdad es que me sentía diferente con ella.

Me gustaba protegerla, tenerla a mi alrededor.

Me sentía bien a su lado. Además era muy guapa. Eso era fácil de ver.

Me enfadaba a veces con Sanji cuando intentaba sobreasarse con ella. O cuando Usopp la hacia de rabiar. O cuando Zoro la insultaba, aunque fuera de broma.

Todo esto pasaba por mi mente, mientras estábamos tumbados en el suelo. Ella apoyada en mi hombro, agarrada a mi cintura, y yo a la suya.

No sabía de donde había salido la manta, porque yo estaba adormilado, pero Nami debió de cogerla, y nos tapó.

Lo cierto, es que, con tanto beso, y con tanta diversión, sentía que se le olvidaba algo.

Algo… De hecho… ¿porqué se había declarado a Nami, tan de repente? Si apenas empezaba a reconocer sus nuevos sentimeintos…

¡El tatuaje! ¡Maldita sea! ¡Se me olvido!

-Oye Nami.

-Dime Luffi.

-¿Qué te has tatuado?

-Que pesado…

-No me digas eso… Vengaaa… que yo te quiero mucho… No se lo contaré a nadie.

-No.

-Pues eso es que no me quieres.

Lenvató un poco la cabeza, me dio un pequeño beso.

-Si te quiero. Pero para saberlo vas a tener que levantarme otra vez la camiseta.

FIN

Les gusto?

No?

Bueno, igual, gracias por leer. Dejadme un review si quieren (yo siiii!).

Y por si se lo preguntaban, el tatuaje de Nami es el signo de la bandera pirata de Luffi.

Besillos!


End file.
